


Beautiful

by kingandmoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Explicit Sexual Content, Grace-Powered Orgasms, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingandmoon/pseuds/kingandmoon
Summary: Sam Winchester had been called a variety of things in his life, but never, in all his existence, had he been called beautiful.





	Beautiful

Sam Winchester had been called a variety of things in his life. Sammy, Sasquatch, moose, gigantor, idiot, nerd, freak, useless, worthless… But never, in all his existence, had he been called _beautiful._

Sexy, maybe. Attractive, certainly. He’d been praised endlessly, by a once endless stream of women, for his physical appearance; but his body came with his job. He was a hunter, it was physical, he maintained good health. Whilst Dean tended to succumb to junk food and alcohol often, Sam threw himself into research when he was frustrated with life. Which was more often than he would care to admit to anyone.

Except, perhaps, Gabriel.

Gabriel, who came to him, at the very end of his sanity, when he was certain he was going to die (for good, this time), strung up and bloody. His brother lay unconscious at his feet, Cas beside Dean in enochian handcuffs, vessel nearly destroyed. Sam had prayed, desperately; not for God, but for a lost angel believed dead for years. He’d begged for his life, for a saviour, and Gabriel had come, wielding his archangel sword, a flurry of gold and light and _fury_.

Sam had lost consciousness, eventually, but came to back at the bunker, in his familiar bed, Dean beside him ( _Oh, Christ, Sammy, you’re okay- we weren’t sure you would wake up_ ) and Cas hovering by the foot of the bed, smiling absently. In a chair in the corner was Gabriel; still short, still with a wicked smirk, hair still unruly at the ends. He’d disappeared as soon as he met Sam’s eyes, but Sam wasn’t worried. He knew he’d be back.

Gabriel had questions to answer, of course, and people he needed to make it up to. It took months before Dean forgave him; years before Cas did. But for Sam, all it took was one smile. When Gabriel moved into the bunker, some three years after his return, it didn’t take them long to fall into bed with each other, and not much longer to fall in love with each other.

So found them in Sam’s room (well, it had become Sam _and_ Gabriel’s room), as they so often were, with Sam on his back and his angel looming above him. The lights were flickering under Gabriel’s grace; he always said he couldn’t control himself around Sam, especially when they were like _this._

“Beautiful, Sam… You’re so _beautiful_ …” 

And so Sam believed it. He’d spent so much of his life being told otherwise: he was tainted where Dean was _pure_ \- he was evil where Dean was righteous; but when Gabriel said it, he believed him.

Gabriel was so careful with the way he took him apart; always slow and gentle with his fingers, always kissing him with a heat close to scorching but not enough to hurt. When Gabriel played with his body like this, with his _soul_ , how could he not be beautiful? He was Gabriel’s, and _everything_ he touched was rendered beautiful, whether he liked it or not.

Sam was keening, lost and desperate, begging to be fucked like he’d once begged to be saved. And Gabriel was always happy to oblige, sliding home, reaching up to hold Sam’s wrists above his head. The pace he set was slow, but hard, cock dragging against Sam’s prostate with deliberate precision.

“Gabe, Gabe, Gabriel—” he heard himself pleading, voice choked and breathless.

“Shh, Sammy, I got you, I got you baby boy…” He was murmuring soft nonsense against Sam’s neck in between each thrust, pulling him closer and closer; holding him tightly.

“Fuck Gabe, please, let me see you, need to see you…” Gabriel knew what he meant, and pulled back to tug Sam’s legs around his waist. Sam left his arms above his head while Gabriel slowed his pace further, taking a few breaths to steel himself.

It took a moment, but Sam blinked and suddenly he was being shadowed by huge golden wings. The lights in the room blew out completely. But despite the lack of windows, it wasn’t dark: Gabriel’s wings emitting their own glow. Sam was drowning in gold; the wings, the light, Gabriel’s eyes. He was panting above him, and he couldn’t help but reach out for his wings.

Gabriel’s head bowed as he shuddered, letting out a string of what sounded like curses in enochian, making the room shake; as though this were the first time Sam had touched his wings. Gabriel started fucking faster, leaning forwards to brace one hand on Sam’s chest.

Sam, cock still desperately untouched, arched his back as he tried to bear down on Gabriel, using his wings as leverage; trying to move their hips in tandem but too lost, too breathless to keep up with his angel.

“Please, Gabriel,” he breathed, unsure of what he wanted; but Gabe knew, he always knew. He dropped down to his elbows, fisting one hand in Sam’s hair and tugging as Sam found he was able to reach the point where Gabriel’s wings emerged from his back. He ran his nails along both wings, down his spine, fists clenching around the places that made Gabriel gasp and his eyes glow.

They were both moaning loudly now, almost too loudly, and Sam was so _close_ , if he could just touch his cock- but he couldn’t bring himself to move his hand from Gabriel’s wings, and his dick, trapped against their stomachs, was getting just enough friction that he was _right there_.

But Gabriel was pushing himself up again, forcing Sam’s hands to the front of his wings, so that he could fuck hard and _fast_ , the headboard smashing against the wall and the bed creaking in protest. Sam’s head swam, too busy gasping to groan out his frustration. He needed to _come_ , he wanted this forever but he couldn’t take it.

“You can do it, baby, I’ve got you. Just hold on a little longer for me. I’ll make it so good for you, kitten,” Gabriel said, as if he was reading his mind, voice strong and sure despite his unrelenting pace.

And then Sam felt it: the grace Gabriel was letting trickle into him, making him feel _alive_ and _electric_. Making him feel _beautiful_ , starting in his chest and then spreading to his fingertips and toes, making the warmth coiling in his gut turn into fire. He wasn’t aware of the sound he made when he finally peaked, painting his chest with streaks of white; hell, he wasn’t even aware of time itself. All he knew was pleasure; his body singing with it. Singing out to Gabriel.

“Oh, fuck, oh Sam, fuck, _fuck_ — Close your eyes, shit, _Sam!_ ”

Sam obeyed, squeezing his eyes shut even as Gabriel threw his hand over them. He was aware, somehow, despite not being able to see anything, of a bright white light washing over the room. He kept his fingers tugging at the feathers in the centre of Gabriel’s wings; burying his hands in deep even as he was deliriously coming down from his own high. He felt blissful heat filling him up as Gabriel came, but it took minutes for him to finally take his hand from Sam’s eyes.

The moment Sam let go of Gabriel’s wings, after giving them one final, long stroke, they disappeared to whatever plane of existence Gabriel kept them on. He opened his eyes slowly to see his angel, expression wrecked but totally sated. Gabe pulled out of him slowly and gently, fingers quickly moving to soothe his ass. Sam couldn’t help the little sound that escaped him from being looked after as he let himself settle into the bedsheets.

Just a snap of Gabriel’s fingers had them both clean, but he laughed when he caught sight of the wall behind the headboard. Sam turned to look, and let out his own startled laugh at the huge crack running up the wall. He looked around the room, which was suddenly in terrible disarray. Items had been knocked off the shelves and there were bits of glass on the bedside table from the shattered lamp.

Gabriel let out a satisfied sigh and settled down next to Sam, tugging at the covers until they were over them.

“Aren’t you going to fix our room?” Sam asked, suddenly sluggish as exhaustion caught up to him.

“Nah,” Gabriel replied, “I wanna see the destruction in the morning and remember. Maybe let Dean in so he can see that _his_ angel needs to up his game.”

Sam laughed at him fondly, shaking his head and pulling him close to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, if you disliked, if you loved, if it made you question humanity's survival, let me know!  
> Also point me any errors pls thanks


End file.
